


Unable to reset

by jAmIlToN2k



Series: Stupid Written Stuff [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, How Do I Tag, POV Second Person, Poetry, Pretty much every character, Sad, but they're not really mentioned by their names, idk - Freeform, like you know that I'm talking about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: This is not what you wantedThis is not what you expectedBut it's caused by youSo you have to accept it(A poem about/very inspired by Mystic Messenger)





	Unable to reset

 

_You found a game_

_Whichs seemed fun to play_

 

_You started it_

_Gained interest in someone real quick_

 

_You chose that person_

_And chose the options_

_You think they would like_

 

_They did_

_And they liked you_

_They trusted you_

_They loved you_

 

_You helped them_

_Solve their problems_

_Made them happy_

_Made them smile_

 

_Until you've reached their happy ending_

_And you only stayed with them for a while_

 

_Enjoyed their warmth,_

_their touches_

_their love_

 

_For a moment_

 

_Then ignored their pleading,_

_their feelings,_

_their looks_

 

_And left them heartbroken_

_To move on to the next_

 

_When something didn't go as planned_

_No problem,_

 

_Just load the last save_

 

_Made their world and its timelines a mess_

_Until you gained success_

 

_Did every single route_

_Of every single person_

_Got every single happy_

_And most normal endings_

 

_You're happy_

_You're glad_

 

_But_

 

_You know there's more_

_More for you to explore_

 

_You know it's enough_

_Don't need to make their lifes even more rough_

 

_But something urges you to_

_Play along_

_Play the fool_

 

_Make them experience horror_

_Make them completely loose their cool_

 

_So you reset_

_Making your last victim_

_Whine and regret_

_And hopefully making them forget_

 

_You start once again_

_With a new, way more cruel plan_

_To make them suffer_

_To bring them pain_

_To make them play part_

_In your own evil game_

 

_And at first it feels wrong_

_To choose all those bad options_

_All the way long_

 

_But you grow used to it_

_Don't feel guilty one bit_

 

_Ignore the voices in your head_

_Ignore the voices besides that_

 

_Until you finally reach your goal_

 

_It all comes crashing down_

_You see how everything goes wrong_

_And suddenly_

_All the doubts are back where they belong_

 

_This is not what you wanted_

_This is not what you expected_

 

_But it's caused by you_

_So now you have to accept it_

 

_Everyone's fighting_

_Everyone's angry_

_Everyone's crying_

_And it's not satisfying_

 

_You broke them_

_Just like you did before_

_But now it's not just their hearts_

_It's their minds even more_

 

_You're desperate_

_Want to help them_

_Want to again_

_Solve their problems_

 

_But to do so you're unable_

_Because the problem is you_

 

_This time you can't load_

_You didn't think you'd need to save_

 

_Now you scream and you shout_

_Because you just want out_

 

_Reset_

 

_The only thing_

_You think_

_That would work_

 

_Reset_

 

_Even though it caused trouble_

_This time you won't start again_

 

_Reset_

 

_You'll leave them alone_

_Let them have their own happy ending_

 

_Reset_

 

_Reset_

 

** Reset  **

 

_Nothing_

 

_You can't_

 

_You can't take everything back_

_Now that you've made everyone mad_

 

_You're trapped here_

_With them_

 

_Forever_

_Till the end_

 

_You sink to the ground_

_As you realize what you've done_

_As you realize you haven't won_

_As you realize what a monster yourself has become_

 

_As you realize you're unable_

_Unable to use the only exit_

_Unable to solve all the things_

_Like you solved them before_

 

_As you realize that option is broken_

 

_And you're just as broken_

 

_As you realize_

 

_You're just as broken as them_


End file.
